


Amazing

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e17 The Stackhouse Filibuster, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-02
Updated: 2002-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post-ep toThe Stackhouse Filibuster





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**Amazing**

**by:** Ginny 

**Category:** Post-ep to _The Stackhouse Filibuster_   
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Characters:** Josh and Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN 

Saturday Morning-Somewhere over Georgia 

Where is the flight attendant with the coffee? I was so looking forward to someone actually serving me coffee this morning. I can't believe I'm in coach. Guess I shouldn't be too picky, Donna managed to get me on a flight that will put me in Port St. Lucie just in time for the game. 

OK, intrasquad game. So what, they're still the Mets. And Mike Piazza's gonna call me "dude". Well probably not, but one can hope. 

I hope I thanked Donna enough for making the arrangements for me. She really did have to work at it. Stackhouse didn't make things easy on any of us yesterday. But now we know why. 

But back to Donna for a minute. 

Is it me or was she just amazing yesterday? 

My assistant, the beautiful Donnatella Moss was utterly amazing, just like the Mets. 

From figuring out about Stackhouse's grandson, not laughing too hard when I told her my mom sent shoes, helping CJ with her cat curse, knowing the Senate's filibuster rules, helping to locate senators to help and yes, even allowing me a beer. 

She was amazing, as always. 

Not much has happened with our "situation" as I have come to call it. Not that things are bad, just the opposite. Things are great. I have managed to keep my comments about "local gomers" and self worth to a minimum and I can honestly say Donna has noticed it. The bantering level has been at an all time high. I try to be my usual charming self, most of the time at least. I'm also trying to control my yelling but every time I stop yelling her name she thinks something is wrong. I guess she is used to hearing it by now. Maybe she finds it endearing. Like I find the way she calls me "Joshua" endearing. 

There are certain times when I can "maybe" see what Joey Lucas was talking about. Like when I was telling her about e-mailing my mom. The look on her face when I told her about the shoes was priceless. A combination of amusement and adoration. Then she started talking in that voice that makes my knees go weak. Even though I was telling her to stop, deep down I could have listened to that voice for hours. And later, when we were leaving I did confess I had slipped while wearing the shoes. She tried her best not to laugh. In reality, that fall kind of hurt. The residual stiffness that has plagued me for months really took hold yesterday morning. Donna noticed my limping right away and asked me about it. I just kind of blew it off, not wanting to embarrass myself first thing in the morning. She didn't press the issue but came into my office 20 minutes later with Advil and a heating pad. Pretty sweet, if you ask me. 

And then she went on with her day and eventually figured out about Sen. Stackhouse's grandson. Did I mention she was amazing? How she figured it out from a 5 second clip was, well, amazing. CJ told me all about her raising her hand in the Oval Office. I'm pretty sure Leo will try to introduce that rule on Monday morning. I'm sure she looked pretty cute standing there with her hand raised. Leo told me the President was pretty impressed with the work she did today. He wasn't the only one. 

Now I have proof that she really does pay attention when I ramble on about seemingly useless facts of government. Even the President didn't know Stackhouse could yield for a question. But she knew, my amazing assistant knew the solution that eventually set us free for the weekend. 

So while Donna and I watched the Senators ask their questions I finished the e-mail to my mom. Donna grabbed a beer from the fridge and proceeded to share it with me. And I didn't have to beg. I didn't even get a comment about my sensitive system. That was probably because it was the only one in the fridge; even I can handle half a beer. As sad as that sounds that was the highlight of my day. 

Which leads me to my newest revelation/question. 

Do Sam, Leo and Toby share beverages with their assistants? I think not. So my revelation is this, we are more than boss and assistant. But what exactly are we. Only time will tell. 

But now the flight attendant is collecting the trash in preparation for landing. Only 2 hours before I am sitting in the sun, waiting for someone to call me "dude" 

But first things first, a quick call to Donna to once again thank her for making these nearly impossible arrangements. And to thank her for doing one more thing she managed to fit in yesterday. She was worried enough about me and my slippery shoes that she went outside on her lunch break and scuffed up the soles of my shoes for me. Awww. 

Let's say it one more time. 

She's amazing, and so are the Mets. 

THE END 

  



End file.
